doctorwhothetimetravlingtardisfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 10
The Tenth Series of rebooted Doctor Who was confirmed shortly after the ninth series of the show started in 2015 by head writer Steven Moffat. It will contain 12 regular episodes, broadcast from April 15th 2017 and will be accompanied by two Christmas Specials. Peter Capaldi will continue as the Twelfth Doctor alongside Pearl Mackie playing new companion Bill Potts. In January 2016 it was confirmed it would be Steven Moffat's final series as showrunner. The following year, in January 2017, it was Peter Capaldi revealed Series 10 would be his last in the role. Main Cast *Peter Capaldi - The Twelfth Doctor (14/14) *Pearl Mackie - Bill (13/14) Recurring and Returning Cast *Matt Lucas - Nardole (8/14) *Michelle Gomez - Missy (3/14) Guest Cast Crew *Executive Producers: Steven Moffat, Brian Mitchin *Directors: Lawrence Gough, Bill Anderson, Ed Bazalgette, Wayne Yip, Daniel Nettheim, Rachel Tatalay *Writers: Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Sarah Dollard, Frank Cottrell-Boyce, Mike Bartlett, Jamie Mathieson, Rona Muron, Peter Harness, Toby Whithouse *Soundtrack: Murray Gold Episode List (2016-2017) Monsters and Villains *The Daleks (Episode 1) *Unknown water creature (Episode 1) *Emojibots (Episode 2) *Ice Serpent (Episode 3) *Wooden People (Episode 4) *Space Zombies (Episode 5) *The Monks (Episode 6,7,8) *Ice Warrior (Episode 9) *Mondasian Cybermen (Episodes 11,12) *Missy (Episodes 6,11,12) Production Charlotte Moore, Controller of BBC One on the delay of series 10, “I have decided to schedule Steven’s big finale series in spring 2017 to bring the nation together for what will be a huge event on the channel. 2016 is spoilt with national moments including the Euros and Olympics and I want to hold something big back for 2017 – I promise it will be worth the wait!” According to production designer Michael Pickwoad, pre production is schedualed to begin in May 2016. Peter Capaldi on the stories: “I love seeing the Doctor being really confronted with the most cosmic of challenges. I love him really battling it out to save the universe from some awful threat which is cosmic. And I think we’ve got quite a lot of that coming up, so I’m looking forward to taking the Doctor to the forefront of the cosmic battlefield.I think it’s a very action-packed season. It’s a lot of space exploration, and a lot of excitement and drama.” Peter Capaldi on the tone of season 10: “We began to reflect the modern world Season 9, I think possibly we’ll see more of that in the new season… I think that’s quite interesting when the show reflects the changing state of planet Earth as it is in 2016.” Steven Moffat on Series 10 episodes:“We’re planning one right now which is very much an Ancient World episode, but I won’t tell you which part of the Ancient World.” Steven Moffat in DWM 500: Series 10 is back to mostly one part episodes, Bill's introduction will be in episode one. She is from modern day Bristol and we will also meet thoes around her. Michelle Gomez revealed in May 2016 she would be returning as popular villainess Missy. Production and the return of Nardole was revealed on Doctor Who's twitter page in June 2016: "Following his hilarious appearance in The Husbands Of River Song, Matt Lucas returns to Doctor Who from the opening episode of series 10, which starts filming next week in Cardiff (Monday 20 June)." Outdoor filming began on 23rd June 2016 at Cardiff University which was doubling for the fictional St Lucas University in Bristol. Snowy scenes were filmed with Pearl Mackie and Peter Capaldi. Matt Lucas began filming on the 27th for his scenes as Nardole along with Capaldi and Mackie at Cardiff University. Other filming locations for Episode One include Cardiff Metropolitan University and Cardiff City Centre. Episode Two began production in mid July and ended on location in Valencia. Ralph Little was revealed to be part of the cast over twitter. Episode Three started filming on location in Cardiff Bay at the start of August. Filming carried on parallel with Episode 4 which shot at Fields House in Newport on August 11 which doubled for Bill's student accomdation. Remaining scenes for Episode Three were tapped at Kings Weston House in Bristol during the last week of August. The Christmas special began filming in early September, with some location shooting in New York city. A short break in production occured in October to allow the cast and crew to promote the upcoming Christmas special at New York City Comic Con. At the press event for the series Steven Moffat admitted his love for superheroes, “I’ve always loved superheroes and this Christmas Doctor Who dives into that world. My favourite superhero is Clark Kent. Not Superman, Clark Kent.” Doctor Who Magazine (#506) confirmed that Classic series writer Rona Munro is returning to pen a Series 10 story. Munro, who previously wrote the 1989 Seventh Doctor adventure Survival, is back for Episode 9 of the 2017 run. The current title for which is “The Eaters of Light“. Also confirmed is the writer of Episode 5: Jamie Mathieson (Mummy on the Orient Express, Flatline and The Girl Who Died). Episodes 5 and 9 were filmed as part of Block 4 in October 2016. Block Five, consisting of Episodes Six and Seven, began filming in late November. Helmed by Series 9 director Daniel Netthiem and rumoured to consist of stories written by Steven Moffat and Peter Harness. Episode 7 featured filming in Tenerife. On January 30th Peter Capaldi revealed on BBC Radio 2 he would be leaving the role of the Doctor in the 2017 Christmas Special, coinciding with the departure of lead writer Steven Moffat. The airdate of Series 10, April 15th was also confirmed. Block Six conists of Episodes 8 and 9. Filming continued in early February with work on Episode 8, written by Toby Whithouse, shooting in Cardiff Bay with the three leads. Bill's university was redressed to show the area under 'Memory Police' rule. BBC One Snapchat also released pictures of Episode 10 filming, revealing the return of the Ice Warriors. On the 6th March the Doctor Who twitter page revealed that the Mondasian Cybermen from the original series would be returning to the in episodes 11 and 12, the series finale, along with a promotional picture (see right). It was also announced that Missy would also return. The finale began filming in early March. Production Blocks Viewing Figures